Love Spreads 2: Electric Boogaloo (More Tumblr Requests)
by mxjoyride
Summary: A collection of ficlets by request for my Tumblr followers in honor of my 2,000th post. Various pairings. Chapter 1: Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns as werewolves, Dean is alpha. Chapter 2: Bray Wyatt/Seth Rollins. Chapter 3: Roman/Dean, Dean collared.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: More ficlets! I recently reached 2,000 posts on tumblr and decided to do another ficlet request challenge like I did for my 1,000th post.

The first in this series is for tumblr user lurkerstatus, who asks for Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns as werewolves, with Dean as alpha. This was probably one of the more challenging ficlets I've ever written, as I really know nothing of werewolves outside of Warren Zevon's "Werewolves of London," but thankfully, some of my fine tumblr followers directed me to some online resources about werewolves, so hopefully this ended up decent.

* * *

Roman and Dean paced near each other in the woods at dusk. As many times as this had happened before, this moment always remained awkward – the moment where they still had their wits about them, right before everything took over.

It was better this way - better for them to satisfy the inevitable, insatiable craving together, as strange as it seemed in the light of day. That way, their secrets were safe. Who knew how an outsider would react, even one of their kind, once dawn brought everything back to some semblance of rationality?

The full moon rose and soon, the two men disappeared. In their place stood two werewolves – one fairly large and colored a sandy brown, the other even larger and black. They were both fearsome creatures, with pointed claws and massive teeth. They looked at each other with one last glimmer of human awkwardness before animal lust took their eyes over.

The black wolf dropped to all fours and started to howl softly. He presented his rear end, already obviously swollen and wet with arousal, to the brown wolf, who began to sniff it eagerly. The black wolf moved his tail aside and moved closer to the brown wolf with a soft but desperate howl.

The brown wolf growled and mounted the black wolf. The brown wolf felt his cock rapidly grow and harden inside the black wolf, building a frenzy inside him that demanded he pull the black wolf closer and closer, drawing his cock impossibly deep inside until, finally, he felt the knot at the base of his cock harden, too, and anticipation glittered energetically through him. He felt the black wolf's tight channel contract against him, locking them together in this moment of true physical fusion.

The black wolf's body continued squeezing the brown wolf's cock, rapidly bringing him to the brink. The brown wolf growled and snarled and dug his claws into the black wolf – this just made the black wolf's body squeeze harder and more desperately. Tension and frantic energy boiled inside him, blindingly hot, until he finally flooded the black wolf in an explosion of release.

Their bodies remained fused as their breathing slowed and the brown wolf's cock and the knot below it slowly softened. Eventually, their bodies slipped apart and they lay beside each other for a moment, calm and satisfied. But soon, it was time for the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This ficlet is for fifthbestthinghedoes, who asked for a Bray Wyatt ficlet. She left the pairing and plot up to me. This ficlet piggybacks off chapter 15 of my Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins fic For Real. Enjoy!

* * *

Seth shivered and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he walked aimlessly into the night. The restless dread that had kept him awake so far tonight still stirred. Not that it was any surprise – walking didn't usually do much, but it seemed like a better idea tonight than waking Dean up again.

As Seth walked along the street behind the hotel, he felt a different sort of chill run through him. He couldn't place it. He tried to ignore it, but it just became more intense – closer somehow.

"I've been waiting for you," Seth heard an oddly familiar voice say.

Seth turned and saw Bray Wyatt standing in the glow of a streetlight. An uncomfortably large grin filled Bray's face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Seth said.

"I knew you'd be here," Bray said.

"Bullshit," Seth said. "Look, why can't you just leave me alone?"

Bray laughed, long and throaty, far longer than necessary, before staring piercingly into Seth's eyes.

"You still don't understand the power you have," Bray said. "Why don't you let me show you?"

"You don't make any fucking sense," Seth said. "I mean, what? That's your game, right? You tell everyone the same bullshit, hoping you'll find someone weak enough to go along with whatever the fuck this is that you do."

"You're the only one," Bray said. "No one else has the power you have. Let me show you."

Seth laughed. "Right," he said, as he started to walk in the other direction.

"You're the destroyer," Bray said. "You're the only one."

Seth spun around and gaped at Bray, the shock of recognition coursing through him.

"The what?" Seth said.

"You know what you are," Bray said. "That's why you're out here. I need you. Come with me."

"That was just a crazy fucking dream," Seth said. "What do you need with me, anyway?"

"You really think that's a dream?" Bray laughed. "It's the only thing that's real. You know what you are. You've always known. You're the chosen one. You've always been. I know your power. Everyone knows your power. That's why things happened the way they did. But you've gotta stop fighting it, boy. You need to learn how to use it. This world is spoiled. It needs to be reborn. But as long as you fight the power in you, it will remain. But if you come with me, we'll destroy it. We'll consume it. And through our bodies it will be reborn."

"That makes no fucking sense," Seth said.

"Let me show you," Bray said.

"How the hell are you gonna show me?" Seth said.

"Let me," Bray said.

"Okay," Seth said. His hands shook.

Before Seth knew it, Bray had Seth's pants open and had taken Seth's cock out. At first, it limply recoiled in the cold night air as Seth stared at Bray, dazed and disbelieving. Bray's eyes fixed on Seth's and never waivered as wrapped his lips around Seth's cock and sucked it into his mouth. This sent a lightning shiver through Seth – a powerful, primal thing that made his nerves cry out, charging and victorious, as he felt his cock rapidly harden in Bray's mouth.

As Bray started to move his mouth up and down Seth's cock, Seth's whole body started to vibrate deliciously in time with something that felt somehow inside and outside him all at once. Seth saw thin streams of violet light start to emanate from each of his pores, laser sharp. Seth felt his whole being vibrate faster along with everything else. desperately craving pleasure and release, and as it did, the light bathed everything around him until Seth could see nothing else. He felt everything explode into irresistible, exquisite oblivion as Bray's laughter echoed in his ears.

The next thing he knew, Seth heard the unmistakable sound of Dean snoring softly next to him. He felt something cool and wet on his stomach. He sighed.

"Next time it could be forever," he heard Bray's voice say.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This ficlet is for fergaldevittsprincess/lilasskickersmom who asked for Dean as Roman's sub, with Dean wearing a dog collar and chain. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Dean moaned around Roman's cock as he took it even deeper into his throat. The delicious sensation of fullness sent his mind to that pure place of surrender, glowing white and free.

Dean looked up and took in the sight of Roman – naked, glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his head tossed back slightly, hair flowing down, eyes closed, a smug look of pleasure on his face. One of Roman's hands was tangled in Dean's hair - pressing on Dean's head, urging him even deeper, until Dean felt the tip of his nose meet Roman's skin. The other gripped the chain leash clipped to the leather posture collar buckled tightly around his neck, forcing his head upright, which, in this moment, was a comfort somehow.

Roman moaned low in his throat and opened his eyes to meet Dean's. As he watched Dean's mouth work, he licked his lips and twirled the chain around his palm until Dean felt a soft pull at his neck.

"Yeah, you're so good, aren't you, taking it all like that, keeping that head up just how I like," Roman moaned, grabbing at Dean's hair with intense affection. "But come on, you know what to do now. You know I don't want to cum like this."

Dean obediently pulled his mouth off Roman's cock, looking up at Roman with some disappointment at no longer having his throat filled. Roman laughed.

"Come on, boy, stop looking so sad and get that ass in the air for me," Roman said, letting the chain go.

Dean turned his back to Roman, dropped to his hands and knees, and spread his legs wide. His hard cock dripped and ached against his belly, and his whole body tingled with anticipation. Dean heard the wet sound of Roman stroking his now-lubed cock and reflexively tried to turn to watch, but the tall collar prevented the motion. Soon, Dean felt the familiar coolness of lube against his asshole. Dean moaned hungrily as Roman pushed a slick finger into Dean and started fucking him slowly with it.

"This is what you really wanted, right?" Roman said.

"Yeah," Dean said breathlessly.

Roman pushed a second finger into Dean's ass, forcing a pleading moan from Dean.

"You want it bad, don't you?" Roman said.

"Yeah," Dean repeated with the same breathless whine.

"I know you can show me some more enthusiasm than that," Roman said.

Dean bristled a bit. "What, you want me to fucking beg for it?" he said.

Roman smirked to himself before driving his fingers as hard and deep into Dean as possible. "Well, how else am I supposed to know that this is what you really want?" he said. "I mean, why should I go through the trouble of tearing this ass apart when you'd be just as happy with something else?"

"Because you know this is what I fucking need," Dean said. "God, I hate to fucking beg, but I really need you to fuck me, really bad, and I guess if you're gonna make me fucking beg, I'm fucking begging. Please. Just fuck me already."

Roman pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock teasingly against Dean's asshole. "Oh, so this is what you want?" Roman said.

"Yeah. Please. Come on," Dean pleaded. "I need your fucking cock."

Roman gradually pressed his cock into Dean's ass, drawing hissing moans from Dean as Dean felt himself stretch around Roman's girth. Roman picked up the chain again and pulled Dean's head up closer to him.

"Is that what you needed, boy?" Roman said as he started slowly fucking Dean. "Come on, tell me."

Tense pleasure began flowing into Dean's nerves. "Yeah," Dean moaned. "Fuck, it's so good."

"I bet it is," Roman said. He reached for Dean's cock with his other hand and stroked it.

"Fuck," Dean hissed at Roman's touch, the wave of pleasure already starting to overwhelm him.

"Yeah, you need that, too, don't you?" Roman said, moving faster into Dean.

"Fuck yeah," Dean panted.

"You know I always take care of everything," Roman said. "Now come on. Cum good for me. You know what I want."

Roman stroked Dean fast and hard as he drove his cock deeper into Dean. Tension and pleasure built together feverishly in Dean's nerves, making his hips buck urgently between Roman's cock and his hand. Finally, all of that delicious tension shot shaking out of Dean, pulsing out of his cock onto Roman's fist. Once Dean was spent, Roman let go of Dean's cock and pulled Dean tightly into to him by the hip. He fucked Dean furiously until he slowed and groaned his release completely into Dean.

When Roman finally stopped, he pulled his cock out of Dean, unbuckled the collar, and placed it gently on the floor. Dean rolled his neck and stretched it some before sitting down next to Roman, resting his head lazily against Roman's. Roman pulled Dean close and kissed Dean gently as he dozed off.


End file.
